What Do We Do Now?
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Janto, Gwys Set after Exit Wounds. Reflections on the deaths of Tosh& Owen.
1. Goodbye Tosh & Owen

**Ok thought it was best to re-upload this hope it's easier to read. Thanx 2 Storms-Are-My-Nature for pointing out how hard it was to read & offering to Beta read it for me. Thanx !!!!!!! xxxx**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Tosh & Owen**

They watched the video message, the heart-wrenching goodbye from Tosh, she joked that she hope she'd died helping to save the world & not just got hit by a car. Gwen, Ianto & Jack didn't say anything, until the end when Gwen asked,

"What do we do now?"

To which Jack replied, "We carry on."

He wrapped an arm around each of them & pulled them closer as tears silently fell from his eyes, Ianto was the same, only Gwen was the one to show that she cried. She didn't hold it against them, because men from Torchwood didn't let it show that they cried but she knew they were just as upset as her. Both Gwen & Ianto knew Jack would blame himself; he always did when someone close to him died. Owen had already died, Tosh was the only one to speak to him before he did, it's like it was fate, the two people who never admitted what they felt for each other, spending their last moments together. Gwen wanted to go home, the memories of happier times were flooding back & making her cry uncontrollably. She wouldn't ask Jack, she didn't know how to, she thought about how to word it.

Ianto saw her looking puzzled, so he walked over to her, put a kind hand on her shoulder & said gently, "Gwen, go home, talk to Rhys & get some rest."

Gwen looked into Ianto's beautiful blue eyes, gave him a peck on the cheek & whispered in his ear, "Take care of him Ianto, you're the best person for the job. Neither of you should be alone at a time like this." Tears fell from her eyes onto Ianto's cheek as she said this.

Then she said goodbye & left, the huge cog door slowly closing behind her.


	2. Ianto & Jack

**Chapter 2: Ianto & Jack**

Ianto felt tears from _his _own eyes fall down his cheek. Ianto went to the kitchen to make him & Jack a coffee, each, then walked slowly up the stairs heading to Jack's office. As Ianto walked he heard echoes of Tosh laughing & Owen grumbling, it was the time Jack & the rest of the team had beaten Owen in a game of 1 vs 4 basketball, Owen being that 1. Ianto smiled, and turned around, knowing that when he did the Hub would be empty.

He lightly tapped on the door to Jack's office, Jack murmured for him to enter. "Jack,"

Ianto spoke so softly that Jack barely heard him, which made him question, "Ianto?"

Ianto spoke louder but still as gentle as possible, "Yes Jack, it's me."

Jack was sitting on his chair next to the desk, Ianto carefully placed the two cups of coffee down & walked to where Jack was sitting. Jack looked up & Ianto placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ianto you should go home." Jack spoke gently to Ianto, it wasn't an order, it was more of a request, Ianto knew Jack always cared about him & his health.

"I'm not leaving you on your own, Jack." And Ianto cared about Jack & his health too.

"IANTO, I DON'T NEED TO BE LOOKED AFTER!" Jack couldn't believe he'd just shouted at Ianto when Ianto clearly cared, or maybe loved Jack.

Then Ianto's reply made Jack feel even crueller.

"But I need you." Ianto murmured & completely ignoring his cup of coffee on the desk, Ianto headed for the door.

He was stopped as Jack put his arms around Ianto's waist & whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry, babes."

That was it, if Jack had just said sorry then maybe Ianto wouldn't have cared, but Jack genuinely meant it, I mean 'babes' when did Jack ever say that. Ianto couldn't help himself, he had to know why Jack had said that.

"Babes?" Ianto questioned.

Jack immediately took his arms from Ianto's waist, took a step back and asked, "What's wrong with me saying 'babes', Ianto?"

As Jack asked this, he put his hands up and said

"I mean if you've got something against it, then.."

Jack looked so cute and innocent when he was trying to backtrack.

Ianto knew that he couldn't go home, well not without Jack anyway. That's it, Ianto thought. He went back over to Jack, who was now thinking that he was gonna get a smack, so he closed his eyes, hey if Ianto was going to hit him then he really didn't want to watch. But instead he felt a hand take hold of his and a gentle peck on the lips.

Jack was actually shocked; he opened his eyes and saw Ianto step back but still holding his hand.

Then Ianto said something so sweet that Jack thought he would melt into the floor, "It's ok, babes."

Ianto began to tug gently on Jack's hand as though he was leading him somewhere, "Where are we going Ianto?" Jack asked looking very worried.

"We're getting out of the Hub." Ianto replied, making it sound like a school trip.

"What?" asked Jack, "Ianto, do you really think it's the best time to be going out in the city?"

"Who said anything about the city, Jack." Ianto was playing mind games again.

"Where _are _we going then, Ianto?"

"Like I said before Jack, I'm not leaving you on your own."

At this comment, Ianto turned around to look at Jack.

Jack decided he was going to be sarcastic, "So I yell at you, and I get a kiss, and now I'm going to your place..."

"Stop right there Jack!"

As soon as Ianto said this Jack gave a cheeky smile, Ianto tried to keep a straight face, "I'm going to look after you Jack, nothing else."

Ianto couldn't help it; if he didn't laugh then he'd probably cry.

"Ok, then I'll go and get my coat, and change of clothes."

Jack was now a man on a mission.

"Jack, I thought... Jack, where are you? Jack?"

That's it Ianto was going to kill him.

"YOU'RE A PAIN IN THE ARSE, JACK HARKNESS!"

Jack had gone down to his room before Ianto could have finished speaking. That bit was clear. So Ianto had gone after him to finish what he had been saying, & when he got right up to Jack's bed (that was were you could get the best view of the room, or Jack, which ever way you thought about it.), he felt a pillow come at his head, making him fall _luckily_ onto Jack's bed, how convenient, there was no doubt about who had hit him.

Now Ianto was on a revenge attack.

"Ianto...babes..I'm...sorry." Jack was mumbling between the hits over the head with a pillow.

Jack was trapped, he was stuck lying on the floor without a way of getting up, but... he had the upper hand. He sneakily grabbed Ianto's leg, making him loose his balance & fall on Jack, again how convenient.

"That's cheating." Ianto said, pretending to be angry.

"I thought we were supposed to be going to your place." Jack said, completely ignoring the very important point Ianto had just made.

"Yes we were, but after what you did I think I'll just leave you here." Ianto replied, getting up off Jack & starting to walk away.

Jack jumped up & grabbed his stuff, just as Ianto turned around to look at him, as soon as Jack looked up Ianto ran to the cog door, Jack following close behind trying to catch him. Ianto got to the lift first and as soon as the doors closed, Jack ran back into the Hub and headed for the invisible lift.

He got outside just as he saw Ianto running up, Jack couldn't resist he had to do something.

"JACK!" Ianto bellowed,

"Ssshhh... you're gonna wake up the whole city." Jack giggled.

"You won't have to worry about the city in a minute 'coz I'm gonna slap you stupid." Ianto said, very seriously.

Jack learnt in close to Ianto and whispered, "Is that a promise?"

Ianto playfully punched Jack in the arm and replied, "You've an incredible dirty mind, Jack Harkness!"

Jack looked at Ianto in surprise and said, "You interpreted like that."

"Jack, that's how everybody interprets your comments." Ianto looked at Jack in such a way that Jack had to admit that it was true.

"Anyway let's go back to mine, it's freezing out here." Ianto said as he wrapped his coat closer around himself.

Jack noticed this, wrapped an arm around Ianto and pulled him closer. They walked most of the way in silence, just enjoying each other's comfort & warmth, and then Ianto asked an intriguing question.

"Jack, do you think Tosh & Owen admitted how they felt?"

Jack stopped walking, causing Ianto to loose his balance slightly; luckily Jack managed to catch Ianto before he could fall.

He looked at Ianto & replied "I don't know really, maybe, I hope they did otherwise it would have been a real tragedy."

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes, and tried to lighten up the mood, "Anyway let's go back to yours, beautiful blue eyes."

Ianto knew what Jack was trying to do, "Jack, you only ever mention my eyes when something bad has happened."

Jack looked at Ianto again and smiled, "What, you mean how beautiful they are, Ianto!"

Ianto couldn't help but smile back, "Exactly."

And before they knew it they had reached Ianto's flat, Ianto unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

Ianto hung up his coat and then went to the kitchen, "Do you want a drink, Jack?"

Ianto was trying to figure out what Jack was doing while he asked this question, "Yes please."

"JACK!" Jack had crept up behind Ianto before he replied, causing Ianto to drop the cup & it smashed to the floor.

"Oops."

Ianto shot Jack a dirty look before bending down to pick up the shattered cup, while Jack took this opportunity to stare at Ianto's rear end.

"Stop it, Jack. This is not the time!"

"What?" Jack asked innocently.

"You know full well what!" Ianto replied, as he straightened himself out.

"Go in the living room & don't make anymore mess!" Ianto ordered, while pointing a finger in the direction of the living room.

"You're very bossy sometimes, Ianto Jones." Jack gave him a cheeky wink.

"Jack!" Ianto was getting less angry, but he couldn't let Jack know that.

Ianto grabbed another cup from the cupboard and proceeded to make two strong coffees.

While he did this he heard the distinct sound of music playing, "Jack?"

No answer.

"Jack?"

Still no answer. What was he doing?

"Ja..."

There on the couch, Jack was curled up.

Ianto took a step closer.

Jack looked so cute when he was sleeping.

"Jack."

This time it wasn't so much a question as a nudge for Jack to wake up.

Ianto knelt down next to Jack, he didn't want to wake him but he knew he had to eat something.

Ianto leant in closer.

"Jack." He murmured softly.

"Yes! I knew I'd manage to get you." Jack said triumphantly, his prize being another playful punch from Ianto.

"What was that for?" Jack moaned like a little child.

"Why did you pretend you were sleeping?"

Ianto already knew why, he just wondered if Jack would tell him.

"Well, you're obviously not angry with me anymore." Jack was trying to gain the upper hand and Ianto shot him down.

"Who said that, Jack?"

Jack looked really puzzled and replied "But you were acting really sweet when you thought I was asleep."

Ianto couldn't help but giggle.

"Ianto Jones! You big, albeit very gorgeous, meanie."

Ianto took his chance to quickly get up, Jack tried to grab him but nearly fell off the couch.

Ianto walked around the back of the couch and headed for the kitchen, he looked in the fridge and found some spaghetti bolognaise his mom had brought round yesterday.

She always made too much for just him, Ianto thought.

"Jack, how do you fancy spaghetti bolognaise for supper?"

"Sounds great, but there's something else I fancy more"

Ianto had to ask this question, "What's that Jack?"

He decided it was best to carry on making coffee too stop himself from giggling in front of Jack.

"You."

"JACK! Will you stop sneaking around like that, otherwise you're gonna be eating your supper though a straw."

They both began to laugh uncontrollably.

Sneaking around was Jack's speciality & there was no way that was gonna change in a hurry.

"Spaghetti bolognaise sounds really great." Jack replied, once he had stopped laughing.

"I'm just curious, what other music do you have Ianto?"

Jack mentioning the word _curious _was never a good sign.

"If you're that _curious_, the rest of my cds are in my room."

He really didn't want to mention the word _bed _because with Jack that meant only one thing.

Jack knew what Ianto was doing, "As in your _bed _room, Ianto?"

Ianto looked up at Jack and was dreading what he was going to say next, "Yes Jack, as in my bedroom."

As soon as Ianto said this Jack had a cheeky smile on his face.

"Oh no." Ianto murmured, "I tell you what Jack, because I know what's gonna happen next, let's eat first. Ok?"

Ianto looked at Jack and knew he was thinking about this.

"Ok." Jack replied simply.

"Well, in that case, supper is served." Ianto said, handing Jack a plate of spaghetti bolognaise, a cup of coffee and a knife & fork.

After they'd eaten, they were both thinking about what had happened earlier today. Jack heard a slight murmur & turned to Ianto.

"Ianto, babes, what's up?"

Jack already knew but it seemed like the right thing to ask.

"I just miss Tosh &... surprisingly I miss Owen too, I mean I don't know why I miss him." Ianto replied, trying to fight back the tears.

Jack put an arm around Ianto and pulled him closer. Ianto couldn't stop himself, Ianto started to cry, I mean he was so close to Tosh.

She was the closest thing to a sister; he was an only child so he really never had anyone else.

Jack lifted up Ianto's chin and kissed him gently. Jack didn't want Ianto to fill the pain that _he_ felt.

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and whispered gently, "Come on, time you got some sleep."

Jack pulled him carefully from the couch and led Ianto to the bedroom.

"Jack..." Jack stopped him and said simply.

"I'll look after you Ianto, I promise."

When they were both wrapped up in bed, Ianto said sleepily, "I'm supposed to look after you Jack."

Jack kissed him again and said "We'll look after each other then. Deal?"

"Deal." Ianto replied, now half asleep.

"Night Ianto."

"Night Jack."

And they both fell asleep, safe in the knowledge that they could be there to look after each other.


	3. Gwen & Rhys

**Chapter 3: Gwen & Rhys**

Gwen arrived at home and heard the sound of the tv, good that meant Rhys was home.

"Rhys?" Gwen called from the hallway as she hung up her coat.

Gwen walked into the living room to find Rhys looking at photos from Torchwood and other random ones, and then he turned the page over... it was a picture of Owen & Tosh at the wedding.

That's when Gwen lost it, she just burst into tears.

"Gwen, what's up love?" Rhys asked getting up from the couch and practically running up to hug her.

"Rhys... it's... it's.." Gwen tried to say through the tears.

"Ssshhh... Gwen, just breathe love." Rhys said gently.

What would I do without Rhys, Gwen thought.

Rhys went back to the coffee table, closed the photo album, sat Gwen down on the couch and went to the kitchen to make her a coffee.

He then sat next to Gwen and put an arm around her.

He waited til she had calmed down then asked, "Gwen love, what's wrong?"

Gwen took a deep breath and began to tell Rhys what had happened.

"Today... two Torchwood members..."

Gwen took another breath, Rhys lifted up her chin and wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Gwen, if it's too hard, then you don't have to tell me. Ok?"

Gwen knew Rhys felt her pain and she really wasn't sure _if _she wanted to tell him.

"No more secrets, Rhys." Gwen replied, she knew she had to tell him.

Rhys nodded.

"Today two Torchwood members died, I mean Owen was already dead but..."

Gwen received a confused look off Rhys.

"Look Owen died, from a bullet wound, Jack had this glove, a resurrection glove and he brought Owen back but Owen couldn't die after that. You follow me Rhys?"

Rhys nodded slightly and said, "So Jack brought Owen back to life with a glove & after that Owen was... immortal?"

"Yeah, anyway Owen died again &..."

Rhys interrupted her by saying, "Please tell me that handsome Captain Jack Harkness died as well."

Gwen gave him a dirty look.

"Rhys, not funny."

"Sorry love."

Rhys still had his arm around Gwen & realizing that this was an insensitive comment, he pulled her closer.

"Toshiko, or Tosh as we all called her, died too. Oh Rhys she was so lovely, if you'd have only talked to her properly."

Gwen started to cry.

"Oh Gwen, I wish I had got to know her properly, you told me so many wonderful things about her."

"Rhys I miss her... I miss them both. Owen was an ass sometimes but he was good at his job & he was also kinda sweet at other times."

Gwen was glad she had told him about Torchwood because at least she had someone to talk to at times like this.

"Gwen, about what I said about Jack, I really am sorry love."

Rhys didn't like Jack but he really didn't mean what he said & to prove it he pulled Gwen into himself as much as humanly possible and kissed her.

"What was that for, Rhys?"

"I don't like Jack, but I don't want him dead and the only reason I said it was coz he's the biggest pain in the arse I've ever met."

Gwen giggled.

"I think someone's jealous." She teased.

"WHAT?! Me, jealous of Jack bloody Harkness. I don't think so Gwen."

"Whatever Rhys!" Gwen looked up at him and giggled even more.

"Gwen!... Anyway moving on from Jack, I've made tea for us."

Gwen looked puzzled.

"You made tea? Rhys Williams what would I do without you?"

Rhys knew he couldn't change what had happened but he knew he could make Gwen feel better.

Rhys looked at Gwen and Gwen looked at Rhys & he knew exactly what he was going to do.

But Gwen beat him to it.

Gwen kissed Rhys for what felt like an eternity, like Rhys cared, no matter how many times Jack rung up Gwen for Torchwood, Gwen always came back to Rhys.

Not Jack, Rhys.

Then the kiss had stopped & Rhys realized that it had only been a minute or so.

"Gwen, let's eat. Ok?"

Rhys stood up & headed to the kitchen to grab the two plates of pasta bolognaise that were on the side cooling.

"Mmm... pasta bolognaise, smells delicious Rhys."

"Do you want a brew, love?" asked Rhys as he placed the two plates and two sets of knives & forks down on the coffee table.

"Cheers, that would be great love." replied Gwen, giving Rhys a smile.

Rhys stood next to the couch for a minute and said sweetly, "You should do that more often, love!"

Gwen just looked at Rhys and asked, "What?"

"Smile, especially at times like this."

Rhys gave her a smile, which made Gwen giggle so hard she nearly fell off the couch, luckily Rhys got there in time to catch her.

This made her laugh even more, so much so Rhys had to help her back onto the couch because she couldn't stand up.

"See what I mean Gwen, well try not to seem like a maniac next time."

Rhys heard the kettle boil & went back to making two cups of tea.

When Gwen had finally stopped laughing and got her breath back, she picked up a plate of pasta bolognaise and a knife & fork and dug in.

She had lost her appetite until about half an hour ago.

"Well I see you like it then." Rhys said, looking a little shocked.

"Is that for me?" asked Gwen looking at a cup of tea.

Rhys put a cup down in front of Gwen and replied, "Yes it is love."

"Cheers!" Gwen gave Rhys a smile.

"That better?!" Rhys just smirked.

"Sarcy bugger!" That was Rhys' reply.

They finished their meals & their drinks and curled up on the couch watching tv for a couple of hours.

Well, the TV was on but neither Gwen nor Rhys were watching it, they were too busy kissing, especially after what had happened today. Neither of them wanted the kissing to stop, and they especially didn't want to be alone.

Gwen got up, grabbed Rhys' hand and pulled him up from the couch. He knew exactly what she was doing and turned of the TV then followed Gwen to the bedroom.

They didn't want to sleep, not straight a way anyway, they just wanted to lie in each other's company thinking about what had happened to their lives in just 2 years.

A secret organisation, aliens/alien artefacts, friendships, cannibals, affairs, an ex Torchwood member gone mad with power over resurrecting the dead, a half-converted cyberwoman, lost people, life-saving ghosts, selfishness, a rogue time agent, WW 1 soldiers, Jack's past, Rhys' undercover job, a new member, loss and then resurrection of another member, a past travelling circus with evil members, a missing boy, another secret organisation, an explosion, disappearance of Jack, the death of two Torchwood members (one who was already dead) and an alien invaded wedding (Gwen & Rhys would never forget that! Bloody Torchwood!). A lot had happened in 2 years and Gwen & Rhys knew it was just the beginning. Gwen fell asleep first, exhausted by the day's events. Rhys stayed awake, just watching Gwen sleep, glad that she _was_ sleeping.

Then soon Rhys drifted off but that didn't stop him from keeping hold of Gwen.


	4. Start of new day Janto

**Chapter 4: The Start Of A New Day-Ianto & Jack**

Ianto awoke early (as usual), but what was puzzling was the fact that he couldn't get out of his bed. Ianto turned around and found the source of his dilemma... Jack. Ianto wasn't puzzled anymore, now he was quite frustrated.

"JACK, LET GO!" Ianto yelled, hoping to wake Jack.

"Mmm..." Jack mumbled. "Ianto.."

Ianto wasn't sure if Jack was awake or dreaming, of course it wouldn't be the first time Jack had dreamt about Ianto... Jack definitely had an extremely dirty mind!

"Ianto... can we play naked..."

"JACK HARKNESS!!! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!!" Ianto yelled, not wanting Jack to finish that sentence, let alone the dream.

"What, Ianto?" Jack moaned. "I was having a great dream!" Jack grinned, trying to remember the dream.

"I know I heard." Ianto said, more to himself than Jack.

At this comment Jack jumped up and whispered,

"I could tell you the bits you didn't hear."

Ianto turned to face Jack and said, "I don't think so Jack."

Jack grabbed Ianto and pulled him closer, whispering,

"Why not?" And then a cheeky smile crossed his face.

"Because Jack, we're gonna be late."

"I thought I was the boss." Jack replied.

"At work you're the boss but in my flat, I'm the BOSS. And the boss says get up!"

"Ianto, no matter where we are, I'm still the boss!"

Ianto looked at him and gave a 'whatever' sign. "Jack, I'm taking a shower and you better be out of the bed and ready for a shower when I've finished."

"And no you are NOT coming in the shower with me."

"But it will save time and then we won't be late, will we?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"NO JACK!" Just as Ianto left the room, Jack slumped back in the bed. "JACK!" Ianto called from the bathroom.

"Fine bossy boots." Jack mumbled, then he had cheeky idea.

Jack snuck into the bathroom, right up to the shower and then... grabbed Ianto round the waist, causing Ianto to yell out and nearly kick Jack in between the legs.

"Whoa, babes!"

"I am so going to kill you Jack!" Ianto said, trying to punch Jack somewhere in the upper region.

"Now Ianto babes, how many times have you said that?" Jack joked.

"Mmm... Let's think... how MANY times have I told you that you can't come in the shower with me?" Ianto said, still trying to struggle from Jack's grip.

"Oops, if I don't take a shower I'll smell, if I wait for you to finish then take one, we'll be late.

" What do you think the boss will say, Ianto?"

Ianto pretended to think about this, "Mmm...I don't know... maybe I'm gonna give you a slap!"

"You see Ianto, if you keep talkin' like that and then there's no way I can wait for you to finish in the shower."

"JACK, LET GO!" Ianto wasn't actually angry, he was just really cold.

"Ianto, are you cold?"

"No Jack I'm not." Ianto lied.

The truth was he was freezing, he just knew what Jack had on his mind.

"Ok, I'll let you warm up."

"Jack, this is not the time."

Jack looked shocked. "I don't mean it like that. Go on."

Ianto turned to look at Jack, "What?!"

Jack put a hand on Ianto's cheek and said, "Go on, get in the warm. I don't want you getting ill babes."

Ianto kissed Jack and mumbled a thank you. Ianto could just make out the clock in the bedroom; there really wasn't enough time for them to have a shower separately.

After what Jack had just said, he wanted to show him some gratitude for being so sweet.

"Jack...I..."

Jack hushed him and said, "It doesn't matter Yan."

Again another sweet comment. This time Ianto wasn't going to ask. He grabbed Jack's hand and gently pulled Jack into the shower & under the hot spray.

"Ianto..."

It was Ianto's turn to hush Jack. "Jack... you can be a total ass at times, stop it, but most of the time you're really sweet and protective of me and..."

Again Jack hushed Ianto and said, "I like Gwen and I'll protect her but you're the one I love."

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes. "Ok, beautiful blue eyes."

Ianto started giggling and Jack just smirked. Ianto kissed Jack again, except this time for longer & more loving. Ianto's heart skipped so many beats when Jack kissed him back as equally as loving, that Ianto thought his heart would stop.

When they broke apart, Ianto said, "You need a shower, Jack!"

Jack was surprised when he saw a cheeky smile on Ianto's face.

"Ianto Jones, what are you thinking?"


	5. Start of new day Gwys

**Chapter 5: The Start Of A New Day-Gwen & Rhys**

Gwen awoke to the sound of whistling, more specifically Rhys whistling, what?! Rhys was never awake at this time.

"Rhys? Is that you?" Gwen asked, after grabbing a robe and wrapping it around her.

"No Gwen, it's the Evil Breakfast Burglar, be careful, he makes you breakfast then burgles you."

Gwen shook her head, at the use of Rhys' sarcasm.

"Very funny Rays!"

"Morning love." Rhys was in a cheery mood, considering where Gwen was going to work today... Torchwood. Mmm... how strange.

"Rhys are you alright?" Gwen asked as she walked into the living room.

"Yeh, course I am, why wouldn't I be? I've not grown another head have I?"

Gwen looked at him, puzzled. "What?!"

Rhys breathed a mock sigh of relief, "Gotta check now a days, don't I?"

He started giggling.

"Rhys! You daft arse!" Gwen giggled. "Then why are you so cheery when I'm still working at Torchwood?"

Rhys looked up from the slices of bacon, eggs & sausages in the pan and said,

"Gwen, I don't like you working at Torchwood cos the thought of Jack coming round here saying that you're dead scares me, but all the good things you do by working there, that's why I let you go. If it was just a crap job, then..." Gwen hushed him,

"Thank you!"

"What for?"

Gwen walked up to Rhys, put her arms round him and said, "Everything!"

Then she kissed him.

"Are we going to eat, Rhys?"

"Yeh sure."

Rhys handed her a plate and put on it, a couple of slices of bacon, 2 sausages and two eggs. He then began to make two cops of tea. They finished their breakfasts & Gwen went to have a shower before work. Rhys was on the phone by the time she had finished in the shower. He put the phone down, saw Gwen standing there and said,

"They want me to work late love."

Gwen just looked at the floor, Rhys walked over to her, lifted up her chin and said,

"Sorry."

Gwen didn't want Rhys to feel guilty, after all it wasn't his fault, so instead she just

kissed him.

"I'm just having a shower love."

Gwen kissed him again, "I'll see you later then Rhys."

Gwen grabbed her coat.

"Bye Rhys." Gwen called from the hallway.

"Bye Gwen."

Then the front door closed. Rhys turned on the radio and sung along for a bit.


	6. Late Janto

**Chapter 6: Ianto & Jack "We're Gonna Be Late!"**

"JACK!" Ianto yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "GET A MOVE ON JACK, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"Ianto, have you seen my shoes anywhere?" asked Jack from Ianto's bedroom.

"Jack, I told you to leave them downstairs!" Ianto shouted, he hated being late for work because Gwen always rushed in wanting a cupa.

She wouldn't say anything to him, but Rhys' cupas were really weak. Last time she _tried_ to use the coffee machine... it had _fell _off the counter & all the major parts had been broken off. But Ianto was sure he had heard Gwen stamping on something & cursing loudly, and how on earth a ton & half coffee machine _falls_ off a counter when it was flush against the wall baffled Ianto. Gwen must have pushed it off with some force. Note to self; don't tease Gwen beyond breaking point or, I'll get broken.

"Jack where are you?"

Ianto really didn't want Gwen testing her strength on a new coffee machine. Then Ianto heard the sound of running, it was Jack, he was gonna try and surprise him again. Just as Jack got right behind Jack, 'flop', Ianto had moved out of Jack's way and he had hit the bed with a... well 'flop'. Ianto saw a great chance to get the upper hand, because just as Jack was getting himself on the bed properly, Ianto dived on him.

"Now we're even." Ianto smiled.

"Ianto, have you been keeping score?" asked Jack, curiously.

"Of course I have Jack." Ianto had an even bigger smile on his face.

Jack just lay there looking at Ianto, at his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. He was the only Welshman that Jack had met, that had eyes so beautiful that Jack could just spend eternity looking into. Then Jack realized that Ianto was looking into his eyes, and looking into each other's eyes they realized they wanted to spend their whole

lives together. For the amount of time Jack was looking into Ianto's eyes he forgot that he was immortal, or did he wish he wasn't immortal... Ianto & Jack both had the same idea, let's just say... it shone in their eyes. But Ianto got there first, he kissed Jack for as long as humanly possible & Jack did the same, in fact he never wanted to let Ianto go. When Ianto pulled away, Jack tried to sit up without letting Ianto fall off the bed but said something that nearly made Ianto fall off the bed anyway,

"Ianto..." Jack took a breath, "Ianto, I love you!"

Jack helped Ianto onto the bed properly and Ianto just sat there completely shocked and asked,

"Why?"

Jack looked at the floor. Ianto was about to get up, when Jack grabbed his hand, lifted up Ianto's chin so he was looking in his eyes and replied,

"Ianto, we're a couple, right? And I know I flirt with anything & everything but they don't make me feel the way you do. Every time I see you, my heart starts skipping beats and I think of the time we spend together and then I hate being immortal because I can love you but eventually I have to lose you."

Jack was starting to feel like he was trying to explain something to a child. But Ianto didn't care, he was glad that Jack was opening up his heart like this.

"Ianto... I know..." Ianto hushed Jack.

He looked in Jack's eyes and saw the truth behind the words. He also knew what Jack felt because on any other occasion Jack wouldn't explain himself. Ianto wished Jack wasn't immortal. Jack helped & saved Ianto, Jack loved him.

"Jack," Ianto began, he was looking at Jack and sweetly stroking his face. "It doesn't sound daft, I think it sounds genuine and beautiful, and thank you for being so honest."

Ianto felt tears running down his cheeks, he hadn't felt this loved since Lisa; she would have wanted him to be happy. Ianto blushed slightly at the fact that he was crying over this. Jack placed a hand on Ianto's cheek and wiped away the tears.

"Don't feel embarrassed, babes, I know you're thinking of Lisa and I know that she loved you but don't you think she'd want you to move on and be loved by someone else. You don't have to love her less, Yan. I don't mind."

Jack smiled, not a cheeky smile, a smile of friendship & love. Ianto knew that Jack loved him for certain. Ianto loved Lisa but he realized he _had_ moved on & that he loved Jack more. Ianto went to kiss Jack but he stopped him and said, "You don't have to keep kissing me Yan, I know you love me. Well you can if you want to babes." Jack started grinning, that cheeky smile, how could Ianto resist.

So Ianto kissed him.

"Time to go, Jack."

"But..." Jack was about to argue.

Ianto leaned in close to Jack, Ianto knew Jack loved that, and whispered, "Your shoes are under the bed, Jack. I saw them when I came up."

DAMN! Jack thought.

"Ok then." Jack moaned.

"Jack, if you don't hurry Gwen's gonna be playing football with the coffee machine."

Jack gave Ianto a wide-eyed look and quickly shoved on his shoes. Before Ianto could say another word Jack was down stairs and ready to go. Ianto soon followed him down.

"Mmm... I should try that more often." Ianto gave Jack a cheeky smile and Jack just chuckled.


	7. Gwen's bad day

**Chapter 7: Gwen's Bad Day**

Gwen ran across the Bay as fast her legs could go,

"I'm late... no... I can't be late... maybe I shouldn't have gone to that shop, but I knew Ianto might need some more coffee beans."

"I need a drink!" Gwen mumbled and groaned while she was running.

Jack & Ianto heard the lift coming down and quickly tried to sort themselves out.

What would Gwen do if she knew that Jack & Ianto... or more specifically Ianto, had come in later than usual. And not including the fact that Jack and Ianto had been playing naked... or does that sentence need completing. Ianto put a cd in the stereo so it seemed like they'd _actually_ been listening to music, it was one of Ianto's favourite.

"My Chemical Romance." Ianto whispered to himself, smiling secretly.

Ianto wasn't all that he seemed.

_My Chemical Romance: Famous Last Words_

_Now I know _

_That I can't make you stay_

_But where's your heart_

_But where's your heart_

_But where's your_

_And I know_

_There's nothing I can do_

_To change that part_

_To change_

"Ianto, is this your cd?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yeh, it is, I mean if you don't like it then..."

Jack looked at him and smiled, "It's ok Ianto, you're a very dark horse though aren't you?"

Ianto gave Jack a cheeky smile, "Jack, if I wasn't a dark horse, you'd get bored of me."

Jack raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's that supposed to mean, Ianto?"

Ianto was about to spill, when the lift stopped and Gwen stepped out.

"Would you like a drink, Gwen?" asked Ianto, keeping the conversation open for later discussion.

_So many_

_Bright lights they cast a shadow_

_But can I speak_

_Is it hard understanding_

_I'm incomplete_

_A life that's so demanding_

_I get so weak_

_A love that's so demanding_

_I can't speak_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

"Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven." Jack had followed Ianto to the kitchen, wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and begun singing along with the song.

I shouldn't have given him the words, Ianto thought.

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_Can you see? _

_My eyes are shining bright_

_'Cause I'm out here on the other side _

_Of a jet black hotel mirror_

"Firstly," Ianto & Jack both jumped, Gwen always interrupted a sweet moment,

"How do get a 'jet black hotel mirror'?" Gwen quoted, from the words in the book in the cd case. "Secondly, how can you be on the other side of it, what is it sat in the middle of the room?"

Gwen looked puzzled.

"Gwen, if you want me to turn it off, then as usual, I'll do what you want."

Ianto just wanted some peace, even if that did mean switching his cd off. Jack saw

Ianto's face & decided he wasn't going to let Gwen get away with that.

"Gwen, never mind the cd, what I'd like to know is why you're late?"

Jack looked at her & put his hands on his hips.

"Well, I don't know... I mean, I nipped to the shop to buy some coffee beans because I didn't how many were left." Gwen mumbled, then looked at the floor.

"It's ok Jack, I'll turn the cd off."

And with that Ianto walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the stereo. Gwen realised she had disappointed Ianto and felt really guilty.

"Ianto sweetheart, I didn't say that I didn't like the song, it was just that bit confused me." She gave him a smile.

And with that she made a conscious decision not to criticise the song again.

_And I'm so weak_

_Is it hard understanding_

_I'm incomplete_

_A love that's so demanding_

_I get weak_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_I said_

_I see you lying next to me_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_Awake and unafraid_

_Asleep or dead_

Ianto & Jack both thought about that last verse, it's like just that bit was written for them.

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

_Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

"Gwen, here's your coffee."

Ianto went over to Gwen's desk and placed the drink down carefully. Gwen looked up and said a very meaningful thank you. Ianto knew she was trying to make up for the whole cd incident but he just sweetly smiled then walked away. Jack caught Ianto's eye, Ianto smiled but it was a forced smile and Jack knew it.

"Ianto, could you come to my office please, I need to talk to you."

Ianto nodded and Gwen knew what was going on. She had really upset Ianto and she couldn't have done it at a worse time. Now Gwen felt really mean. Ianto walked up the stairs and lightly tapped on the office door,

"Come in Ianto." Jack said this as gently as he could.

"Jack, what's up?" Ianto asked as though he was in trouble.

Jack got up gently from his desk chair and walked around the desk to where Ianto was stood. Ianto was still nervous. Jack put a hand on Ianto's cheek and softly stroked it, tears started to run down Ianto's cheek. Jack brushed them away; this made Ianto look up at Jack. Jack pulled Ianto into a loving hug making Ianto feel safe.

"Ssshhh, it's ok babes, don't cry." Jack spoke softly into Ianto's ear.

After a minute or so, Ianto stopped crying and looked up into Jack's loving eyes. It was strange how Jack's eyes could one minute show anger or pain and the next something completely different. Ianto leaned in closer to Jack and kissed him gently, it was a sort of thank you but more meaningful. Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and gently pulled him towards the couch, they sat down and Ianto spoke first,

"Jack, about Gwen, I didn't mean to sound horrible, it's just..."

Jack hushed him and said, "Ianto, babes this _is_ about Gwen but it's what she said to you, I mean there are a lot of things to complain about lately, but a song. That's just daft."

Ianto smiled.

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand in his, looked into his eyes and said, "Thank you."

Jack looked a bit taken a back and asked, "What for?"

Ianto leaned in closer to Jack and replied, "Everything."

And then kissed him gently.

When they broke apart, Jack said, "I'd really want to know more about the 'Dark Horse' Ianto."

He gave Ianto a cheeky smile and a raised eyebrow. A cheeky smile and a raised eyebrow, Jack must be really _curious_, Ianto thought.

Ianto gave Jack a cheeky wink and simply replied, "Later Jack."

And with that Ianto got up of the couch and left the office, leaving Jack disappointed but very excited about tonight. "I'll have to get Gwen to leave early tonight." Jack whispered to himself.

Ianto came down the stairs and walked past Gwen with a big smile on his face. He knew Gwen would be puzzled and that made him smile even more. Jack came down from his office was greeted by Gwen walking over to him, asking, "Jack, what's going on?"

Jack looked at Gwen and replied, "Gwen, I want you to go home early tonight."

Gwen looked puzzled.

"Why?!" Sorry, I mean what's up Jack?" Gwen asked, trying to take back the rudeness.

"Gwen, you never get to spend time with Rhys, so take this opportunity. Ok?"

"Jack it's not about earlier is it?"

Jack didn't want to bring it up again so instead he replied, "No Gwen, I mean Ianto walked past you before didn't he? Did he still seem down about before?"

Gwen looked to her left to where Ianto was standing, saw he was still smiling and looked back at Jack she replied, "Guess not."

Jack smiled at the fact that his talk with Ianto made him feel better.

"Well, there you go then Gwen."

Gwen thought for a moment.

"Ok Jack."

She walked back to her desk silently.

Jack walked over to where Ianto was standing; from what Gwen could tell they were talking about their plans for _after _ work hours. The reason being that when Jack had walked over to Ianto, he started with his hand on Ianto's shoulder but then, as the conversation progressed his hand started to stroke up and down Ianto's back, making Ianto smile. Then his hand was sneakily working its way across Ianto's back, Jack then gently pulled Ianto closer and whispered something in his ear. There had been something between Ianto & Jack from Day 1 but whatever this mysterious comment was, it made Ianto blush the moment the words touched his ear. Jack turned around to head back to his office so Gwen quickly looked back at her computer screen. As Jack walked past Gwen he stopped, almost as though he had forgotten to say something.

He turned around and back to Gwen's desk, making her look up, "Gwen," Jack began, "Me and Ianto are gonna go Weevil hunting, can you manage here on your own?"

Gwen looked at Jack and smiled, "Course Jack."

Jack looked at her in surprise, "Thank you, Gwen."

Gwen gave him a stare, "You needn't look so surprised Jack, I can keep control you know."

Gwen looked back at the screen and in a more serious tone she continued, "I've had practise."

Jack knew she was referring to the time he had left them to travel with the Doctor.

"Gwen, if you only knew him, then you'd understand why I left.."

Gwen looked at him hard, "All I.. we knew was that you left us and, we didn't even know that until you didn't come back for... mmm how long was it Jack?"

Gwen couldn't bear to look at Jack anymore and so turned back to her screen.

"Gwen, you come off all sweet and innocent but you aren't half bitter sometimes. Infact sometimes I think a lemon's sweeter than you!"

The voice was familiar but Gwen never expected words like that to spill from them lips. Jack turned to see Ianto stood there, giving Gwen a hard stare.

"Ianto, why don't stop kissing up to the boss, literally and have your own opinion."

Gwen looked at Ianto and mirrored his hard stare.

Ianto spoke harder than he ever expected he would, "I do have my own opinion Gwen, and at least I wasn't with somebody when I was shagging a fellow employee!"

At this, Gwen slammed her hand on the desk, causing the cup still on it to shudder slightly, and stood up, dramatically shoving the chair further away from the desk.

"DAMN IT IANTO!" IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM JACK? MADE HIM INTO A MINI YOU?!"

"GWEN, WHY DON'T YOU STOP GOING ON AT JACK ALL THE TIME? YOU'RE NOT EXACTLY PERFECT ARE YOU?!"

Jack looked between the bickering pair and decided enough was enough.

"THAT'S IT! BOTH OF YOU, STOP THIS! WE NEED TO BE A TEAM. IF WE LET OUR PERSONAL DIFFERENCES GET IN THE WAY OF OUR JOB THEN..."

Jack looked at the ground and then continued, "If we let our personal differences get in the way of our job, then the people suffer, the people on this planet that we fight to protect."

"Remember the 21st Century is when everything changes and..."

"You gotta be ready." Ianto and Gwen both mumbled.

"Exactly, because do you think someone, or something is gonna wait to destroy the planet while we sort out our differences?"

He looked at Ianto then Gwen,

"Well?"

"No." The pair mumbled.

"Now Gwen, me and Ianto are gonna go Weevil hunting, got a problem with that?"

Gwen knew that this was a rhetorical question.

"Ok." She said.

"Good." Jack said bluntly. "Come on, Ianto."

Jack walked away from Gwen, and with one last look at her, Ianto slowly followed. Gwen hated arguing with Ianto, I mean arguing with Jack she could get over without apologizing, but Ianto was different.

"Ianto."

Ianto stopped and Gwen got up from her chair.

"Look, Ianto I'm sorry, it's just a tough job and it's not exactly easy working here is it?"

Ianto looked at her as she walked closer and replied, "No, it's not Gwen, but we only get one life and we should live it to the full. If that means dying so that others don't then I think it's worth it, don't you?"

Gwen didn't have to think about this so immediately replied, "Yes it is, but Tosh and Owen died, they were ordinary people."

Ianto looked Gwen in the eyes and said, "Yeh, but that's what Jack does though, he turns ordinary people and turns them into extraordinary people, just like the Doctor."

Gwen looked at him in amazement, "What do you know about this _Doctor_, Ianto?"

Ianto heard Jack shout him from the cog door.

"What Jack's told me. He's really in awe of the Doctor, Gwen."

And with that Ianto walked slightly faster to get to the door. Gwen stood there, wishing she _did_ know more about the Doctor.


	8. Weevil Hunting

**Chapter 8: 'Weevil Hunting'**

Ianto and Jack were in total silence for about an hour. They knew that Gwen knew they weren't _actually_ out hunting for Weevils. They used that as a code to get out of the Hub. The only reason Gwen knew this was, because after neither of them answered their mobiles, Gwen decided to track the SUV and found they were at a very cute cafe. As soon as Gwen had seen them there, she really didn't want to disturb them so she quickly got back in her car and drove back to the Hub. But this time Jack and Ianto weren't sure what they were going to do, Jack was tense and Ianto was upset. Ianto drifted into a trance to try and rid his mind of what Gwen had said,

"Ianto, why don't stop kissing up to the boss, literally, and have your own opinion."

"DAMN IT IANTO!" IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM JACK? MADE HIM INTO A MINI YOU?!"

The words were printed in Ianto's mind, just like a tattoo.

"Thank you."

Jack said gratefully, grabbing Ianto's hand and pulling him out of his trance.

"What?" Ianto questioned, not really listening.

"Thank you, babes."

At this comment, Ianto smiled and gently squeezed Jack's hand. The car came to a stop and Ianto gave Jack a quizzical look,

"You hungry, Ianto?" Ianto looked past Jack and saw the cafe that they always went to on their 'Weevil Hunting' trip.

"Yes Jack. Dinner would be great!" Ianto smiled.

Jack loved it when he smiled, it made his eyes sparkle and if possible, made him even more attractive. Ianto always seemed to brighten up the dull and dreary Hub. Even though Jack was immortal, he never actually felt alive, until he met Ianto. He loved Ianto so much and Ianto loved him, after everything Jack had done, Ianto loved him. As much as Jack loved Ianto's smile, he loved something more... Ianto's kiss. Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto, and Ianto kissed Jack.

"Let's eat." Ianto mumbled.

"Ok." Jack agreed.

They went into the cafe and Margaret, or Maggie as everyone called her, saw them,

"Jack and Ianto are in, usual don't forget Ianto has two sugars in his coffee and they both like their coffees strong." The waitress shouted across the counter.

Jack looked up at her and smiled, "Hey Maggie, been busy?" Jack asked, as though he was talking to an old friend.

"Not really, Wednesdays are always quiet, Fridays are worse, especially when men come in to sober up a bit because they told the girlfriend they wouldn't get too p.i.s.s.e.d."

Ianto smiled. Maggie never swore in front of children, even when she got angry she'd manage to keep enough cool not to swear. She was so lovely and genuine, that's probably why she was so easy to get on with and she was so pretty; straight brown hair, green eyes, slim, always wore tight jeans, trainers, a cute top and a stylish jacket. She had great fashion sense.

"Hey Ianto, you alright sweetheart?"

Ianto looked up at her, "Yeh, thanks. What about you?"

Maggie smiled, "You know me, I get by. How's the team, kicking alien ass as usual?"

Ianto looked at the floor and Jack just closed his eyes.

"Guys, what's up?"

Jack took a breath and replied, "Two members of our team died a couple of days ago."

Maggie looked shocked and immediately mumbled, "Sorry."

And then walked away in silence.

Back at the Hub, Gwen was so bored at the lack of Rift activity that she decided to get in her car and track the SUV, she loved the way Ianto and Jack were with each other when no-one else was around. After all she could use the portable Rift detector Tosh had created. Brilliant, clever Tosh. She got to the cute cafe in no time at all, it was only 30 minutes away from the Hub and the traffic had been on her side for once. She looked through the window of the cafe and saw Ianto and Jack sat there chatting, Gwen was glad that they were 'carrying on', as Jack had put it. Jack turned round to look out the window, Gwen turned around and leant against a lamppost, hoping Jack hadn't seen her. But Jack had. He turned and looked at Ianto, who had also noticed her.

Jack gently grabbed Ianto's hand and asked, "Can Gwen join us, Yan?"

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand gently and replied, "I don't mind Jack."

Jack knew Ianto didn't want him to feel guilty and smiled. Then Jack got up, went through the door, up to the lamppost and grabbed Gwen's hand. Gwen knew exactly who it was and turned around.

"Jack, I'm sorry, it's just you and Ianto look so sweet together, especially when you can be yourselves."

Jack just smiled, "Come on."

Gwen followed but was completely confused. Gwen looked at Ianto and saw him smiling at her. Jack offered Gwen a chair and they both sat down.

"Jack what's going on?" Gwen asked, still confused.

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand, just as he had before and put his other hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"We are going to have dinner together. It was best that we got out of the Hub and I'm..."

Ianto coughed and continued Jack's sentence, "We're glad you're here Gwen."

Gwen didn't understand.

"Even after what I said earlier, I'm sorry it's just, Tosh and Owen are dead and.." Gwen stammered.

"Ssssh, Gwen it's ok."

He wrapped an arm around her to let her know she was forgiven.

"Oh, hi" Maggie had come back, she was hoping that what she had said had not upset them too much.

"Maggie, are you ok?" Ianto asked, he was really concerned because she wasn't smiling.

"About before, I didn't mean to upset anyone."

Ianto grabbed her hand and said sweetly, "It's ok, Maggie."

He smiled at her, making her feel better.

"Hi, I'm Maggie."

She directed at Gwen.

"Hi, I'm Gwen. Nice to meet you Maggie." She too smiled.

"So what would you like, Gwen?" Maggie was feeling slightly cheerier again.

"Just a coffee please, two sugars."

Maggie noted this down and shouted over the counter. After they had finished, the three headed for the SUV (and Gwen's car) feeling a lot happier, and just hoped the traffic wouldn't be too bad.


	9. Life Can Be A Real Bitch Sometimes

**Chapter 9: Life Can Be A Real Bitch Sometimes**

When they arrived back at the Hub, Gwen went down the lift first, Ianto and Jack were in the SUV talking, _actually_ talking. Gwen was giggling away, she couldn't believe what had happened earlier.

She came through the cog door and said, "Tosh, Owen, you'll never believe what I've been up to, I..."

Then Gwen remembered, she had had such a good time with Jack and Ianto, that she had forgotten that Tosh and Owen were dead. She burst into tears and ran back to the lift, she pressed the button and as the doors opened she saw Ianto and Jack standing there. Ianto saw her first, he saw her crying and diving out of the lift, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I... I forgot... I forgot that they were dead and..." Gwen stammered, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ssssh Gwen, just breath, everything's going to be alright." Ianto said softly, trying to calm his distressed friend.

"How?" That's all Gwen could manage to say through her tears.

"Remember Gwen, even though they're gone, they'll never be forgotten. We always keep the memories of those we love in our hearts, our memories never die. Remember that Gwen." Ianto replied wisely.

Ianto had always had a way with words. Jack stepped out the lift and listened to them.

This wonderful young Welshman, the man that he loved, and it was so clear why now. Ianto was everything Jack could have wanted in a partner, and a friend; fun, witty, flirty, sweet, selfless, kind and so special. And gorgeous, but funnily Jack didn't care about Ianto's appearance, except from his eyes. Jack thought Ianto's eyes were incredibly beautiful and deep, there was so much emotion in Ianto's eyes.

Ianto grabbed Gwen's hand and walked her back into the Hub, Jack following behind.

Ianto sat Gwen down and ran to the kitchen to make her a brew. While he was away, Gwen sobbed and Jack wrapped an arm around her pulling her into a hug. He didn't know what to say to her, he just hugged her tight.

"You love him, don't you?"

Gwen knew what was on Jack's mind.

Jack didn't even have to think about this, he immediately answered, "Yes, I do."

Jack hadn't noticed Ianto walk back into the room until the last minute, "Ianto, look, I..."

Ianto put the drinks down onto Gwen's desk and walked closer to Jack, Jack didn't know what to say or do.

Gwen knew this was none of her business and simply said, "I'm just nipping to the loo."

Ianto closed the gap between them further, Jack was feeling slightly better. He wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist and as always, Jack's touch made Ianto's heart skip a beat. Jack still wasn't sure what was going to happen but he didn't want Ianto to feel alone in the way he felt. Ianto smiled and brought a hand up to Jack's cheek.

Jack was slightly shocked. Ianto couldn't believe how much he loved Jack, after Lisa he thought he wouldn't love anybody else. "What did you say to Gwen, Jack?"

Jack took a breath, "Gwen asked me if I... if I loved you."

Jack was still shocked.

"And do you Jack?"

Again Jack didn't have to think about this.

"Yes, I do."

Jack brought his free hand up and ran his fingers though Ianto's hair. Ianto loved it when Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's hair. He couldn't take it any longer, he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him passionately. And it was obvious that Jack wanted to kiss Ianto too, he was so in love with him and loved every minute he spent with him. Gwen came back in while the two were kissing and decided to head out of the room again.

After they had broken apart, Ianto looked Jack in the eyes and said, "In that case, Jack, I love you too."

Jack smiled but tears were silently falling down his cheek. Ianto wiped them away softly, as he did so Jack grabbed his hand & kissed it softly, making Ianto smile sweetly.

Gwen came back in the room once again and said, "Did Ianto have something stuck down his throat, Jack?"

Jack looked at Gwen with a look of shock on his face and replied, "Actually Gwen, Ianto kissed me."

Gwen looked at Ianto, "Well then, Ianto did Jack have something stuck down his throat?"

Ianto looked at Gwen in mock shock and said, "Gwen, I didn't know you cared so much about Jack. But there's no need to worry, I think I sorted the problem out."

He gave Jack a cheeky wink. Gwen shook her head in disbelieve.

"Men, you're all the same."

Jack and Ianto looked at each other in shock, then Jack decided to divert the conversation, "Gwen, how was the Rift activity earlier?"

Gwen turned and looked at Jack, "Actually, really quiet. I think the Rift has gone sleep for the day. Maybe it decided to be nice for once."

They all looked pretty shocked. That really was unusual. But there were other things on their minds.

"Jack, what do we do now?" Gwen asked, walking closer to Jack and Ianto.

Jack knew what she was talking about so he wrapped an arm around each of them and replied, "We carry on."


End file.
